


Sticky Situation

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non Despair AU, cavities, gay dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobs I love these gay dorks. Also, I headcanon Ouma loves Disney movies. Since his VA DID sing for, "Kiss The Girl" for the Japanese version of Disney's "Little Mermaid".





	

Rantarou heard a crash and a loud bang from the kitchen. He sighed. "Kokichi, are you okay!?" The green haired male called out to his shorter boyfriend. The purple haired male stuck his head out slightly from the kitchen doorframe. "U-Uhh yeah! Rantarou-chan was worried for me? I'm fine!" Kokichi was clearly trying to hide something since the smell of something burning was obvious. The taller male stood up from the couch and looked at his lover.

“What did you do?” He questioned, smirking slightly as he saw Ouma get nervous. “Nothing..” The short male responded with. He heard another thing crash exclaiming, “SHIT!” Amami followed him, wincing as he saw glass everywhere, pans knocked down, and a pot with a heavy scent of something burning. “AH!” Ouma screamed as he slipped in a puddle of...Panta, Amami thought that was the liquid. 

“Why are you so clumsy..?” Rantarou said, helping the male up, before slipping himself and dragged down Kokichi with him. Ouma looked at his boyfriend, who was currently laying in a pile of soda, the purple liquid staining the shirt. He laughed, causing the male on top of him to giggle, smiling.  
“I swear, you’re the clumsiest person I know,” Amami said, sighing. “Now, let’s clean up and get new clothes then we can cuddle.” Ouma nodded and got off the tall male. Amami slowly got himself up, sighing at the sticky situation. 

-time skip of them cleaning the kitchen, getting a shower, and getting dressed-

Ouma looked up at his boyfriend, who had sat him down on the couch with him with a large bottle of Panta, for the purple haired male’s sake, a large bag of popcorn, and put in, “The Little Mermaid”, since they both enjoyed Disney movies, and for Amami, he loved to hear Kokichi sing along. It made him smile in pure happiness. Ouma leaned his head on his boyfriend’s chest, watching Ariel swim around the ship. Rantarou wrapped his arm around Ouma’s shoulders, leaning his chin on the smaller boy’s head, watching. Kokichi was singing softly to every song, and it made him happy. “Hmmm...Rantarou-chan?” Ouma said, eyes never leaving the screen. 

“Yeah?” He questioned his boyfriend. Did he mess something up? “You...know I love you...right?” His voice was soft, the purple haired male seemed hesitant to say the words, but he managed to get them out. “Of course Kokichi, why wouldn’t I, my ruler?” Amami said against his ear. He kissed the boy’s neck softly, a gentle kiss.

“Of course..just never leave me, okay?” Ouma said, trying to be in control of the predicament. Rantarou smiled at that. “I would never dream of it, Kokichi.” They fell asleep, with the movie playing in the background, holding each close, never planning on letting go.


End file.
